


I'll be patient

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: " Kevin didn’t waste time when Fernando opened the door.'I hate you.' he growled, before smashing their lips together. "Kevin is as emotionally constipated as it can get, but Fernando is surprisingly patient for once.





	I'll be patient

**Author's Note:**

> These two are both idiots, but I love them

Kevin didn’t waste time when Fernando opened the door. 

“I hate you.” he growled, before smashing their lips together. 

He pushed Fernando back into the room, and kicked the door closed behind him. Fernando pulled away, brought his hands up to Kevin’s cheeks, but Kevin slapped them away.

“No!” he didn’t want Nando to be gentle, could not get his feelings involved in this mess. Fernando looked at him with sad eyes, but didn’t protest as Kevin pushed him onto the bed, the Dane immediately stradling Nando’s hips and grinding his ass down on Nando’s cock, moaning raspily.

Kevin was breathing heavily as he undid Nando’s belt, cursing in Danish in an effort to keep the tears down. He yanked the Spaniard’s pants and underwear down just enough to free Fernando’s cock. He spat on his hand and jerked him off until Fernando groaned, now hard and bucking his hips up.

Fernando tried to pull him into a kiss but Kevin threw his head back. He held back a sob as Fernando’s lips brushed over his throat instead, so soft and gentle. Kevin struggled a little getting off Fernando’s lap, the Spaniard’s arms circling his waist and still trying to bring him close

“Kevin…” Fernando whispered as Kevin stood up, the Dane wiggling out of his own jeans. Kevin ignored him steadfastly and spat on his hand again. He hissed as he pushed his fingers inside of himself, roughly opening himself up as quickly as he could.

Fernando propped himself on his elbows, watching him with a worried look on his face but not speaking. This was their arrangement, rough fucks with no strings attached, but it was getting harder and harder to keep it that way. Fernando was getting softer, more gentle, and it only frightened Kevin and made him push Nano away even more.

“You’ll hurt yourself.” Fernando said as Kevin moved back on his lap, bracing himself of the older man’s shoulders.

“Yes.” Kevin answered, crying out as he sank down on Fernando’s thick cock. Fernando grabbed his hips, trying to keep him still to let him adjust, but Kevin once again slapped his hands away. 

The burn and stretch grounded him and distracted him from the pain and want in his chest. He needed for it to hurt.

Kevin rocked himself onto Fernando’s cock, biting his lip until he tasted blood. He whimpered but ignored Nando’s worried call. 

Fernando’s fingers gently brushed over his hips and Kevin dug his fingers into Fernando’s shoulders in return, trying to urge him to be rough.

Fernando refused, sitting up a little and moaning softly, holding Kevin close as the Dane desperately moved up and down his cock.

Nando whispered to him in Spanish, and while Kevin had no clue what he was saying, the words were soft and quiet.

“No!” Kevin repeated. His breathing was ragged and he was getting close, but Fernando was being so gentle….

Kevin gasped out as he came, moaning and shuddering as he spilled over his own chest and Fernando’s. Nando followed soon after, gasping and trying to bring Kevin close, gently nuzzling his neck and whispering loving encouragements.

And then Kevin started to cry.

Fernando caught him as Kevin sagged against him. He pulled out of Kevin, making him wince, and cradled the Dane close. He was surprised at the sudden outburst of emotions, but was also relieved. 

“Kevin?” he asked worriedly. Kevin sobbed, trying to push him away, but Fernando wouldn’t let him, tilting his head up and kissing him tenderly. 

Kevin’s sobs increased but he kissed back, pressing close. 

“What’s wrong?” Nando asked softly as Kevin tiredly rested his head against his shoulder.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Kevin answered softly. “I’m trying not to care but I-I do…” he sobbed. Fernando kissed him again.

“Then care.” he answered. “I care too.” Kevin shook his head.

“You shouldn’t.” he said decisively. “I-I’m broken, you need someone who can show you how he feels.” 

“I need you.” Nando whispered ever so softly, pressing a kiss to Kevin’s temple and soothingly running his hands over the man’s back. Kevin didn’t fight him anymore and hesitantly leaned in to close the gap between them again.

“I can’t promise you I’ll learn how to do this.” Kevin warned, closing his eyes contently as Fernando hugged him. This was all so new to him, but he could like it, love it even. Fernando smiled, tenderly brushing his fingers over Kevin’s cheek.

“I’ll be patient.”


End file.
